


PREDESTINED ENCOUNTER

by VinnRockbell



Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BokuakakurotsukiWeek2020, Boys In Love, Bullying, Comfort, Day 4 - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feelings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Internal Conflict, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: “What could it mean?”The four guys wonder every time they look inside their right forearms.There lay three forms for life, that thus marked the existence of their soulmates. The symbols were the relief of a crescent moon, a black cat and two owls.“What could it mean?”Kuroo and Bokuto wondered as they looked at their forearms.They were the first to meet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000428
Kudos: 116
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	PREDESTINED ENCOUNTER

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part of the story, the next two will be published in the next few days, enjoy!

“What could it mean?”  
The four guys wonder every time they look inside their right forearms. 

There lay three forms for life, that thus marked the existence of their soulmates. The symbols were the relief of a crescent moon, a black cat and two owls.

Not all of them appeared at the same time and that could be confirmed by Bokuto, the first of the four to be born. They say that the mark of souls hurts the same or more than when a new tooth is born. For the first mark on the boy with black and white hair appeared a few months after his birth, his parents found that cat adorable. A year later an owl appeared, at that time Koutarou still did not understand things very well, but his smile was bright before the praise of his parents and the last to appear was the moon. One more year had passed since the last, his parents looked happy, their son was going to be very loved.

Kuroo was the next to be born, he was already born with the mark of an owl, his parents looked at each other happily once they held him in their arms. A year when the second owl appeared, Tetsurou was already cared for by his grandmother, his parents were entrepreneurs and they worked too many hours and they couldn't stop, they wanted to get him out of the way. Tetsurou's grandmother always loved him very much and was the one who supported him the most, even when the last symbol appeared. Some boys in his class laughed at him, not only for not having parents but for having three partners, even so the boy showed him proudly and smiled at everyone.

The third was Akaashi, he was born into a family of workers too, they already had a somewhat higher standard. Although they were happy to have their son, at no time did they like that their son already had two soul mates, they made him see that when he was older. They even threw him a year later when the third symbol appeared. Akaashi was always between the sword and the wall, it was always his fault, it was what they did over and over again while he had to cover his arm with some makeup which his mother put on him or a bandage that his father applied to him. Being a business family, poor Keijii already had his future decided by his parents even without taking into account what fate had prepared for him, three kindred souls that he might have to put aside because he had already had his whole life traced from before birth.

And the last one was Kei, in the Tsukishima family, Akiteru, the older brother, he was already born with two brands but his recent child with three. The parents and the brother looked at each other smiling. Tsukki was also very lucky, his family supported him a lot and he always had his brother who spoke to him with more enthusiasm on the subject and more when he met them in high school. Although at that time the relationship between the brothers worsened and Kei no longer wanted to know more about their soulmates, so he always went either bandaged or with a piece that covered that area well.

“What could it mean?”  
Kuroo and Bokuto wondered as they looked at their forearms. 

They were the first to meet. Kuroo had already started in volleyball but it was not until he entered the institute that he met him and that they were from the same perfecture. They went to different schools, but being rivals they could coincide in some camps or tournaments. It was during spring camp where they did some training that they met for the first time.  The illusion ran through their bodies and they were both equally excited. They moved their arms altered and their voices were not able to come out. It wasn't until a couple of tries later that they broke into laughter, it was then that they looked at each other and said in unison.

“It's you”  
After introducing themselves, talking and training late in one of the free gyms it was when they stopped to ask the dran question.

"I believe that the fact that there is a moon and there are three animals is the key"  
Kuroo explained, Bokuto nodded.

There was silence until they both screamed, they had finally realized it. They looked at each other, pointed at each other, and talked.

"Nocturnal animals"  
Again the laughter filled the place.

The relationship between Bokuto and Kuroo seemed practically siblings, although that stage towards the end of the year was difficult especially for the hitter, but the blocker was there to support him through daily messages.  Bokuto felt lonely, the team did not usually accept his energies, nor his extra training, so he charged even more his energy and ran, ran to forget.  Soon that situation changed, his superiors had graduated and he now became a second year, although before this change in term, the second meeting had been made, without the boy having realized it. The only one who knew about it was Akaashi.

It was the end of his senior year and as president of his classroom he had to be taking papers to the Fukurodani High School building. The reports were full of aspirations of the boys towards the new stage of their life. Akaashi had to go through different areas, including the gym. The noise of the shoes grinding from the balls hitting the ground stopped him. It was then that he saw him.  
His gaze could not move away from that boy, what a wonderful flight he had taken to finish off that ball. Then he remembered what he was hiding and his eyes opened, it could be that he had found one of them. Soon his mind filled up and anxiety attacked him, so he shook his head and continued on to the teachers room.

Akaashi knew that in his time there was no club, that his task when he returned home was to study but he wanted to try, he wanted to try to be closer to that person just as he was now. The new years were showing up for the tests and there he was, he soon learned his last name, Bokuto, since it was what others shouted when they passed him a ball and even when they scolded him for being somewhat distracted.  Of course Bokuto was distracted, his gaze couldn't be taken away from the first year boys. When the tests were over, he approached shyly.

"Akashi"

"It's Akaashi"  
the first year corrected him

"Akaaghsee!"  
the older one said excitedly. The blue eyed man could only roll his eyes.

"What does Bokuto-san want?"  
Soon the aforementioned became more nervous, he was even affected in his voice.

"I was wondering if you could practice with me"  
Akaashi looked sideways.

"Can't you do it with one of your classmates?"

"Oh come on 'Kaaghsee, we are now partners"  
And in that he was right, so he gave up and agreed to help him.

The bond between Bokuto and Akaashi became strong, even the setter dared to show his forearm to the older one. Bokuto took that arm with force and moved it, immediately he told her about Kuroo and the desire he had that they could meet. It's more of an idea if it happened and he asked him to take a picture, Akaashi lowered his gaze and caressed his fingers as a symbol of nervousness.

“I don't think I can be with you, bokuto-san”  
The emotion that Bokuto felt changed to a total disappointment.

“Why?”  
The boy with the thick hair, he explained. The hitter looked at him surprised and put his hand to his chest.

“Don't worry, leave your parents to us, okay?”  
Akaashi looked at him shyly and finished nodding.

At last they were able to take the photo and send it to Kuroo, when he received it he looked at the screen with a cat smile, they were all there, or so he thought for the moment.

Finally the first meeting between the three of them happened, again it was in one of the training camps. They played, laughed and spent their nights talking about future issues but that was when Akaashi, who was being surrounded by the arms of both boys on the futon spoke.

“Don't you feel like something is missing?”  
Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other over the setter's shoulders, they both agreed with what he was saying.

The first to calm the boy down was his teammate, who was on his back. He moved one of his hands which was on his torso towards his cheek.

“Don't worry Akaashi, next year, the two of us will be able to work and if necessary we will look for that person.”  
Akaashi laughed.

“Bokuto-san are you a hero?”

“Why?”

“You are loading many problems just for us”

“Of course!”  
The two-tone haired boy said proudly.

“Oya, oya, don't forget about me”  
Kuroo's hand wrapped around the boy's other cheek.

“I'll help too, don't forget”  
Akaashi nodded, grateful for the guys in front of him and they were calming him down.

Time ran between camps, nationals and final exams and the new term arrived. With that Nekoma, thanks to a new teacher, appeared at Karasuno High School, one who was willing to fan the flames of their eternal rivalry and it was thanks to that that the meeting between Kuroo and Tsukishima happened.

The blond was elusive and slipped out of his hands. Confused, the boy from the nekoma wrote to his boyfriends. They reacted happily but at the same time they were the same as Kuroo, although the most sensible as always was Akaashi. I knew what it was to be shy, for your family to reject their souls, it was an assumption but maybe that was what could happen.  Kuroo took that as a challenge and promised himself that next time he would achieve more. But it was not like that, they could only play a couple of games in the first part of the summer camps, again Bokuto and Akaashi went to the rescue of their boyfriend.

"Don't worry, next time"  
The Nekoma blocker nodded.

The inter-high games had given up and all three teams were close to qualifying. When Karasuno returned, his gears were loose, but little by little they were working, the only one who was left behind was Tsukki. They knew that name because it was what one of their teammates was yelling.

It was just a coincidence that the blonde was walking past his gym, but the perfect excuse to get his attention. Kuroo managed to get him to train with them, although he just as quickly got out of the gym. At that time Bokuto and Akaashi caught his attention and that made him wonder. He really didn't understand that with how smart he was he could have such thoughts of defeat.  Although Tsukishima surprised them by appearing again a few days after the accident asking them what was beyond a victory. His phrases were forceful, especially Bokuto's, which was recorded in him. The following days were based on training and the blonde took the confidence to talk to them about his symbols on his forearms, thus showing his.  The three boys would have been surprised if they hadn't already assumed that he was their last fight. When he least expected it Tsukki was warmly enveloped by them.

That dream did not last long, soon Tsukishima had to return to Sendai and with that leave behind his soulmates, they soon promised him that before he knew it, he would leave behind the formalities and call them boyfriends. The blonde blushed and dismissed them when he was called for the last time by Daichi.  Once aboard the bus back home, a chat appeared on his screen with a photo of Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo. At that moment Tsukki, who did not believe in them, felt jealous and his chest burned, burned in pain.


End file.
